<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baby, it's cold outside by takost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200924">baby, it's cold outside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/takost/pseuds/takost'>takost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Marriage Proposal, That's it, Zoya is so romantic, christmas is coming, that's all you have to know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/takost/pseuds/takost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Зоя потянулась к собственному безымянному пальцу, скорее по привычке, чем из необходимости. Кольца не было, ну разумеется, и с чего бы, спрашивается, ему там быть?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>baby, it's cold outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>dean martin - baby, it's cold outside</em>
</p>
<p>Расчищенный каток атласно поблескивал в желтом, как растопленное сливочное масло, свете рождественских гирлянд, протянувшихся от одного киоска к другому. Киоски эти были сладенькие, точно пряничные домики, и едва ли не двадцать четыре часа в сутки продавали горячий шоколад с пастилой всем коньколюбителям, их троюродным кузенам, друзьям по переписке и декоративным собачкам в дурацких комбинезонах, похожим на заводные новогодние игрушки.</p>
<p>Здесь все спрашивали друг друга, как поживают они и их розовощекие отпрыски с обмотанными вокруг лиц шарфами, и не переставая желали друг другу хороших праздников и светлого Рождества, оттого Зое в самом деле казалось, что она попала в один из этих нелепых телевизионных ситкомов, где все хорошо и станет еще лучше, ты только не гневи Бога, люби ближнего и смейся после каждой шутки, особенно если шутят про того прелестного малыша, что с головы до ног вымазался морковным пюре.</p>
<p>Честно, Зоя не удивилась, что Николай так и делал. Он был само очарование, казалось, он всех тут знал, хотя на самом деле видел их впервые в жизни.</p>
<p>– С ума сойти, шесть детей, двенадцать внуков и еще два на подходе, и все приехали на Рождество к бабуле в Гарлем, – сказал Николай, но не Зое, а Алине, которая, разодетая как Пеппи Длинныйчулок, зашнуровывала коньки с намалеванными на них мордами оленей в рождественских шапках. Она сама их нарисовала – к Зоиному разочарованию, весьма недурно, – и свои услуги вдобавок предложила им двоим, так что теперь у Николая были коньки с лисами и, натягивая их, он улыбался, словно ему было пять лет и этим днем няня разрешила ему подольше посмотреть «Лис и пес».</p>
<p>Зоя, разумеется, от предложения отказалась: коньки с тиграми у нее, Зои Назяленской, ну какой вздор! Теперь она почему-то жалела. Даже у Морозова на черных коньках были затмения – по одному на каждом.</p>
<p>Алина сказала Николаю:</p>
<p>– Армия спасения в это воскресенье устраивает благотворительный концерт в гарлемской церкви. Им нужны все свободные руки, и я нас уже записала. Не благодари, я ведь знаю, что по воскресеньем из пугала ты превращаешься в принца и возвращаешься в замок, где гнусный король сдирает с тебя твою мятежную шкуру и требует твоей женитьбы на принцессе-дурнушке.</p>
<p>– Все так, – согласился Николай. – Папуля обожает ментальное рабство. Но, душенька, <em>пугало</em>? В конце концов, я же не только по воскресеньям выгляжу как Ричард Гир, когда он целует свою Красотку. Ведь так, любовь моя? – обратился он уже к Зое, притянул ее к себе одной рукой и поцеловал в висок с той же нежностью, с какой по ночам прижимал к себе, шепча всякие глупости. Например, что они всегда будут вместе. Хорошая сказка, что тут скажешь. Будь Зоя десятилетней девочкой, которая читала «Фонарщика», она бы в нее поверила.</p>
<p>– Сдается мне, Красотку без трастового фонда ты уже нашел, Эдвард Льюис. Жаль только, в этот раз обошлось без завтрака в Голливуде, – фыркнула Зоя, потому что сравнение ее задело. Она и правда была Красоткой без гроша и аристократа-пращура в родословной, чего тут греха таить.</p>
<p>Николай глянул на нее устало – они обсуждали это сотню раз, но Зоя ничего не могла с собой поделать. Она поцеловала его в уголок губ, похлопала по груди и поднялась на ноги. Спор продолжать не хотелось.</p>
<p>– Так что ты там говорила про благотворительный концерт? – вместо этого обратилась она к Алине, уже стоя на льду. – Юрис каждый год печет несколько дюжин булочек с корицей для приютов в Гарлеме. Так вот он не перетрудится, если замесит теста на еще один десяток.</p>
<p>– Тот самый Юрис? У которого в подвале клуб толкинистов? – спросила Алина, а Николай буркнул:</p>
<p>– Никакого Юриса. У него есть скверная привычка приглашать в свой подвал чужих женщин и показывать им всякое.</p>
<p>– В следующий раз, когда он решит познакомить меня с пастрами или котятами, я, так уж и быть, позвоню в 911, – отозвалась Зоя.</p>
<p>– Мне про него Мал рассказывал, – поделилась Алина. – Сказал, тот во время последнего боя лишил его мужского достоинства так же легко, как хлеб маслом намазать – от и до его слова.</p>
<p>Морозов, который все это время в стороне с нездоровой педантичностью разглядывал коньки, наконец, поднял голову и почтил их своим вниманием. Николай лениво протянул:</p>
<p>– Милая моя, если теперь это зовется мужским достоинством, сомневаюсь, что мы переживем третью мировую.</p>
<p>– Ну конечно, ведь спасут нас только обаяние да красноречие будущего Линкольна, – хмыкнула Зоя.</p>
<p>– Или Сталина, тут уж с какой стороны посмотреть.</p>
<p>Николай сдавленно фыркнул:</p>
<p>– Я всегда был за мирные переговоры и культурное мракобесие. <em>Занимайтесь любовью, а не войной. Я знаю, вы слышали это раньше,</em> – напел он. – Старый-добрый Леннон.</p>
<p>Он взял Зою за руку и притянул к себе.</p>
<p>– Кончай улыбаться так, будто только что кем-то поужинал, – укорила она.</p>
<p>В ответ Николай затейливо пошевели бровями, как это умел он один, но ничего не сказал. Вместо этого обнял ее покрепче и закружил на льду, как в свадебном танце. Зоя почувствовала себя пойманной в ловушку теплого меда, который растекся в сердце и согрел замерзшие руки и ноги.</p>
<p>Она прижалась к Николаю и увидела, как недалеко от них Алина, эта совершенно несуразная девчонка с тягой к благотворительности и детским полосатым гетрам, взяла ладони Александра в свои, быстро поцеловала его в губы и вытянула на лед.</p>
<p>Морозов, у которого на лице вечно был лишь снисходительный скептицизм, вдруг улыбнулся. Подумалось, что улыбку его Зоя и видела только в обществе Старковой, которая, вообще-то, уже как год Старковой не была.</p>
<p>Зоя потянулась к собственному безымянному пальцу, скорее по привычке, чем из необходимости. Кольца не было, ну разумеется, и с чего бы, спрашивается, ему там быть? Она, может, и была Красоткой, но она не Вивиан, а Николай не Эдвард Льюис, и они не в слащавой мелодраме, которую в День всех влюбленных крутят на ТВ. Только там можно лить слезы, утратив достоинство, фантазировать о прекрасном принце и в конце получить вымоленное колечко во святое имя любви.</p>
<p>Зоя закрыла глаза, но уже в следующую секунду Николай обхватил ее лицо руками и заставил посмотреть на себя. И тогда он сказал, точно мысли ее прочитал:</p>
<p>– Я не спрошу, выйдешь ли ты за меня, потому что знаю ответ. Скажи мне, дорогая, что это так, – он поцеловал ее, и еще, и еще.</p>
<p>А Дин Мартин по радио все продолжал петь о том, как снаружи холодно...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>